Rika
Rika is considered the pretty and pervy girl of Squad # of the Army of the Samurai. Characteristics * Name: Rika * Codename: English Lass * Age: 23 * Hair: Blonde Yellow * Eyes: Green * Likes: English, perverted stuff, making fun of Nagisa (playfully) * Dislikes: Civics, prudes * Family: Appearance Casual Rika has long, straight strawberry blond hair swept behind her shoulders and grey eyes. Her blond hair and green eyes give her the appearance of a typical Caucasian female despite the fact that she is Japanese. She has D cups. Rika is described as the “cool and gorgeous girl” of Squad E. Samurai Armor Gangster Attire Background Personality A girl whose sleaziness can put even E Squad’s perverted genie Okajima to shame, she also shows the keen intellect of someone known as a former child prodigy. At the same time, she also greatly enjoys doing teasing others, displaying a genius-level gift for it. She has a nose for finding people to mess with. Rio is also a friendly, energetic girl and somewhat of a trickster. She's playful, has a bit of a dirty mind, and has been noted to be rather intelligent. She claims she was originally a serious person, something that would prove to be true when she disagreed with Nagisa's proposition to save Ashi and the sisters when they become corrupted, but soon go in to help when Mako risks himself to save them. Despite her eccentric nature, she has the ability to see the bigger picture and hides how she really feels, but she cares about Class E more than anyone. On one hand, she can play the role of Class 3-E's resident mischief chick. On the other hand, when the situation calls for it she can be quite straightforward. Even Terasaka started to wonder which between the two of them is the more outrageous kid in class. Skills/Abilities Powers * Peak Human Conditioning: From spending the majority of her life within the Army of the Samurai, and constantly facing adversity, Rika has honed her body to the absolute limit of human potential. * Peak Human Agility * Peak Human Endurance * Peak Human Senses * Peak Human Speed * Peak Human Strength * Attractiveness Skills * Master Martial Artist * Master Melee Fighter * Marksmanship: Rika is ranked 4th for marksmanship, girls' side. She scored 79/200 in a test in June, giving her the 7th best marksmanship in Squad E. * Multilinguism: ** English: Rika has a mastery over this subject and apparently the language itself and she's ranked 1st in the school for it. *'Intelligence': Rika, despite her whimsical personality, is actually one of the smartest people in Spuad E, second only to Nagisa. This stems from her past as a genius elementary school student and though she forgot how to study, she hasn't lost her own wit and guile. *'Technology': Rika was ranked 3rd for technology in Squad E, as she was able to dissemble a radio within seconds but it was a shame she found reassembling it boring. *'Night vision' Equipment *'Army Samurai Armor' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Apphia Yu Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Samurai Category:Army of the Samurai Category:E Squad Category:47 Ronin